


The Piano

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Violence, NSFW, One Shot, Organized Crime, Smut, description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Lulu are a dangerous couple. A mob boss and his wife have fun ruling the streets in the 1940s. This particular piece is a love scene on a new piano they got for the night club. This may be reworked into part of another series. Its fate is yet undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome. None of my works may be uploaded or archived onto other sites.

The normal preparations were going on for the show that night. All of Tom’s employees were arranging the tables, cleaning the floors, and restocking the bar. A few of his “off the books” employees were standing around as well, having nothing better to do between jobs. The night club was, of course, a front for his less than legal dealings. Tommy The Rabbit. A part of him wished that a more masculine nickname had fallen upon him, but this one stuck and it was fitting. He was quick and hard to catch. And he and Lulu always fucked like bunnies.

She came through the doorway of the side office to look things over. Lulu was wearing a slinky black dress, outfit complete with every hair in place and blood red lips. It was widely known that she was every bit as dangerous and heartless as Tommy. She had caught his eye as soon as he came across the pond from London, and they were inseparable since. Neither had an easy childhood, so they took full advantage of their current situation. They enjoyed all the extravagant things in life and were violently protective of one another.

Tommy sat at their new piano on the small stage and tinkered at the keys. His long, slender fingers danced slowly across as he played one of Lulu’s favorite songs. He sensed her presence and cut his eyes up to meet hers. His lips curled into a smirk as he rose. He walked to the edge of the stage as she approached and lifted her up to join him. The smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in the air, but the world faded around them.

He led her to the piano by the hand like a kid in a candy shop. “What do you think, darling?” he sat back down on the bench and scooted to one side. He pulled her down beside him and wrapped one arm around her waist. “It just came in this morning.”

“It’s beautiful,” she answered. She couldn’t play but loved it when he got excited about things. “Keep playing.” She gave him a smile and stood to close the lid. There was a foot stool already there, so she climbed it and sat on top of the piano. Lulu crossed her legs and started to sway with the music. Her eyelids had just fallen when she felt his hand on her thigh. Half of the song was attempted one-handed.

Tommy pushed the bench back out and stood in front of her. His shoulder holster was unfastened, but his black vest was buttoned. The perfectly fitting white shirt’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Lulu raised her skirt slowly then spread her knees with a hungry grin. He closed the gap between them with no hesitation, nestling his hips between her legs. The skirt hiked up higher to reveal the pistol tucked away in her garter. There wasn’t much more that was as intoxicating to her as the feel of his suit pants against her black, sheer thigh highs.

“Here we go,” Benny laughed from behind the bar. He was Tommy’s right hand man, a childhood friend that came to start a new life in America. He carried on with one of the new recruits that was wiping down the counter. It was nothing new to him for them to drop trou wherever they got the urge. Exhibitionism was an understatement for Tommy and Lulu. All of the tenured employees just brushed it off. They were well paid and well taken care of, so no one dared complain.

Tommy cradled the small of her back as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. No one in the room could hear what she said, but he flushed and dipped his head: his eyelids became heavy with lust. He glided the palm of his hand up her leg to bare thigh as she worked at the button on his pants, which was not fast enough for his liking. He pushed her hand away and unzipped them. With one smooth motion he freed himself, pulled her closer to the edge, and slipped his cock inside of her.

She cried out and her leg fell down, smashing some of the keys. The feeling of fullness overcame her so much that all she could think about was getting him even deeper. She hooked one leg around his waist and crushed his hips against her.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out with a moan. Lulu laid back on the piano with her back arched up as he fucked her. Most everyone in the room was facing the other way by now, save for the greener employees. The one who was talking with Benny started to share his stupid thoughts. “I wonder if I can get some sloppy seconds…” He laughed. Benny raised one eyebrow and, without a second of hesitation, took two steps to the side. “I’m sorry, mate. It’s been nice knowing you.”

Just as the words permeated the air, Tommy stiffened. He pulled the pistol out of Lulu’s garter and aimed out of the corner of his eye, sending a bullet into the guy’s temple. He dropped with a thud and the blood started to pool out in a halo around his head. “John, get over here and clean this mess up,” Benny ordered. He looked at the glasses on the shelf behind the bar that were now spattered with blood and traces of brain matter. With a sigh, he unloaded them into the sink while John and two other flunkies lifted the man to haul him to the back.

Tommy never missed a beat. He slammed the pistol down on the piano beside Lulu and thrust impossibly harder. She moaned his name as he laid claim to her body. He knew his way through every twist and turn on the road map of her pleasure. She grew wetter by the second and he could feel her starting to tighten.

She felt the delicious heat starting to spread through her body as he drove her over the edge. The feeling of his skin sliding back and forth inside of her was too much to handle. She put her hands on her head and fell into a long, slow orgasm.

There was no need for her to tell him she was close, he could just feel her. Her inner muscles contracted rhythmically and he knew it was all over. He held out a few more seconds to let her climax before spilling into her with a deep, feral groan. He slammed against her painfully as he rode out his own. He placed one hand on her stomach lovingly once the spasms faded. Tommy then scooped his arms around her to pull her back up into an embrace. He nuzzled the side of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. They held one another for what seemed like ages.

She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her in the aftermath. Lulu pulled away and placed her hand on the side of his face. She looked into his devastating blue eyes as she softly rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Her eyelids fell again when she felt his nose caress hers. They shared a delicate kiss and melted into one another.

Benny and a few of the other boys had cleared away most of the blood by the time they finished. It was getting close to opening time, so he grabbed a clean towel from behind the bar. He walked across the club floor and laid it on the piano beside Lulu. Tommy gave him a nod of thanks, and Benny smiled lightly. “Mrs. H,” he tipped his hat to Lulu before returning to what he was doing. “Thank you, Benny,” she said. She turned back to her husband. “I love the piano.”


End file.
